


Curing Kiss

by ki_wi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Regret, i speedwrote this for the bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_wi/pseuds/ki_wi
Summary: Masaomi has been plagued by night terrors as of late. He doesn't want to deal with them alone anymore.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 28





	Curing Kiss

Constricting. Constricting, constricting, constricting. Every night he woke up with that horrid feeling nested in his chest. Accompanied by a cold chill, hitched breathing, and a overall terrible, nauseous feeling, it didn't make the night any better. Those nights never got better.

Horrible, heartwrenching nightmares were behind Masaomi's countless sleepless nights. The unpleasant smile of the one he cared so deeply about- too deeply about, in fact, still haunted him in the moments after he woke up. That bloody image etched in his mind, never to be fixed by Celty. That bloody image that never stood back up. That bloody, gory image where crimson liquid pooled out from under his head… Mikado's head.

And all Masaomi could do was shake his corpse, sobbing for him to please get up.

To which he never did, of course.

All he did was speak awful words.

Masaomi couldn't handle being alone after something like that. But it wasn't like he could just get up, march over to Mikado's apartment unannounced, and plop down next to him on the futon.

Well, he could, but it wouldn't be very courteous. He cared too much about Mikado. He couldn't ruin his sleep because Masaomi was having some silly, dumbass nightmare. Mikado wasn't his mom he could run to.

But… even then… to be embraced by those perfect arms… oh, what a feeling.

He shook his head, and promptly went to grab something high in caffeine. He would be skipping sleep tonight.

Again.

He didn't know how much longer he could do this...

There was a tired, lonely sob within the apartment.

He needed him.

A text message was sent that morning, when he knew Mikado was awake.

"Hey! Can I come over tonight?"

And without delay, or hesitation.

"Of course!!!"

He smiled warmly. Mikado's enthusiasm was so charming.  
  


You should not have left.  
  


The school day proceeded as normal, and Masaomi always found himself glad to be back at Raira, this wonderful school. It reeked of nothing but good memories.

He teased Mikado. He flirted with Anri. He teased Anri. He flirted with Mikado. He teased them both. He flirted with them both.

He took Anri's hand, pulling her into a dance she wanted no part of. He spun her, loudly declaring his love for her and her body. He took Mikado, dipping the shocked boy and leaning in a little too close to his face, playfully yet handsomely asking if he wanted to feel his kiss.

And they all laughed.  
  


You should not have left.  
  


Masaomi and Mikado waved to her as Anri went on her way. Mikado seemed to have forgotten about their agreement, seeing as he gave Masaomi a strange look when he still stood diligently by his side. When he remembered, he laughed sheepishly, and Masaomi bit back a squeak.

Mikado led him as the two spoke about silly things, which turned into talking about nostalgic merchandise. By the time they arrived, they were reminiscing on childhood memories, and the air suddenly became different.

"Oh- if you don't mind my asking... Why did you want to come over?"

Since the mood was right, "Our sleepovers back then were kickass, weren't they?"

"Ehehe, I guess they were! Though I doubt this one won't be as "kickass"... Sorry."

That's fine, as long as I'm with you. That's what he wanted to say.

Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't bother me. Let's watch a shitty movie or something."

So they did.

...The movie wasn't as bad as the reviews had made it out to be.  
  


You should not have left.  
  


After playing video games, it was time to retire to sleep. That was signaled by Mikado's louder than usual yawn, and Masaomi then again remembered how much he feared closing his eyes to sleep.

But he didn't let it show. He couldn't.

"You sure you're alright with just sleeping in the futon together-"

"That's totally fine!!!"

Mikado chuckled nervously, and after cleaning up themselves, the two slipped inside.

The futon was small. They were close. Masaomi didn't mind.

He fell asleep rather quickly. Mikado's face was pleasant to watch doze off.

It turned out to be his biggest regret.

The next thing he saw was Mikado's familiar sleeping figure.

Head

Covered

In

Blood.

Blood.

 **Blood**.

"Masaomi…" he groaned like a zombie, causing the aforementioned to scream.

"Why did you leave?"

Sobbing.

"I'M… SORRY! I WAS… SO STUPID! IF I HADN'T LEFT YOU… I…!!!"

"Why did you leave…?"

Mikado had finally stood, and had Masaomi's hair in his bloodied hand, his grip tightening harshly as he yanked the blonde's head up to scream in his face.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave why did you leave why did youleavewhydidyouleavewhydidyouleavewhYDIDYOULEAVEWHYDIDYO **ULEAVEWHYDIDYOULEAVEWHYDIDYOULEAVE** -"

" **WHY**."

" **DID**."

" **YOU**."

" _ **LEAVE???**_ "

Masaomi screamed at a volume he didn't even think he could reach.

It trailed into the real world, where he sat up with those same, horrible feelings as the previous nights. Mikado had jolted awake, and Masaomi was about to curse himself, when-

"Masaomi??? Are you O.K.????"

Warm hands on his shoulders. One floating up to caress his cheek and wipe his tears.

He immediately settled upon feeling that hand, but he wasn't exactly what one would call calm.

"……..Mi….kado….."

"I'm right here…. are you alright…?"

He didn't want to lie to Mikado anymore. He shook his head, and that led to the most wonderful embrace he had ever been a part of. So, so warm… Masaomi buried his face in Mikado's shoulder, gentle sobs wracking his trembling body.

"Shhh…. shhh…. I'm right here..."

* * *

"The reason I came here was… because… I've been having the worst night terrors these days," Masaomi shakily began to explain, taking the cup of milk Mikado had provided for him. He nodded, listening.

"You were always in them. It was always reminiscent of that night… where you… shot…"

Masaomi's voice began to waver, and Mikado looked down regretfully.

"Uhm… you… always reprimanded me about how I shouldn't have left… and… and…"

Tears began to well up once again, and the cup was set aside to prevent a spill.

"I shouldn't have… if I had stayed, I could've _saved_ you! I could've _saved_ you from _everything_ you had gotten involved in!! I could've _protected_ you, and _helped_ you, and…!!!"

"Masaomi…-"

"I COULD'VE **SAVED** YOU, MIKADO…!!!!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!!!! I LEFT YOU ALONE!!!! BECAUSE I WAS SO SELFISH!!!!! I'M STUPID, I'M HORRIBLE, **I'M SORRY!!!!** "

"I-"

A tight embrace. It stopped Masaomi in his tracks. He heard whimpers from the face buried in his shoulder.

"I'm…. rry...."

"o… ry…."

"I wish I wasn't... so… foolish… and… nnngh…."

"Mi…kado…."

He hugged the darker haired boy back lovingly.

"Don't cry…"

"Hey… You too!!" Mikado pouted, and Masaomi managed a tearful chuckle.

He pulled back and took his hand with a hiccup. "I wish you didn't leave, but…"

"You're here. I'm here. We're all together again, aren't we…? I shouldn't have gotten involved in the things I did, and I'm sorry. Everyday I am… but… I don't think about it anymore because… I'm still here, aren't I?"

Masaomi nodded. "I just… I get so scared that I'll lose it all again… that I'll lose you…"

"I hope I didn't intrude, I just… I wanted to be with you. That's why I came here... to feel you as you saved me. To feel your embrace… to-"

Mikado interlaced his fingers with Masaomi's, and grabbing his back, he dipped him similar to what Masaomi had done earlier.

"Would you like to feel my kiss, as well?" Mikado said, in the exact same manner Masaomi had.

Masaomi laughed, an eager "yes" escaping him.

And Mikado fearlessly did so.

Masaomi still had regrets. Masaomi still wished he could have changed things. Masaomi still wished he could have saved him.

But what mattered to him most right now was this moment. Mikado's convincing reassurance... and this curing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> for my bf <33 i am tired i hope this is what you're looking for i'm so sorry
> 
> @mon0mons on twt


End file.
